A Christmas Divergent
by tootsie123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I though since it was Christmas time that I would do one themed for the event. I am going to do an actual story about Tris and Four if the war never happened so that will be up soon. This story should be fully finished by New Year's and I'm shooting for 4-5 chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tris and Four a fan fiction

Annotation: This is if everybody was still alive and they were living in Dauntless. I decided to start a Christmas story since it will be Christmas in a few days. I will be starting this story from scratch after the holidays, but I wanted to do a funny short story. There will probably be another chapter by Monday, I am working really hard to get the story done by Christmas, if not definitely new years. Merry Christmas!

(Uriah-Marlene) Pet turtles -Pikachu and Maurice

(Tris-Four) children-Bailey, Natalie, Annie dog- Itsy

(Zeke- Lynn) dogs- Spartacus, Spike, Honeymuffin

(Christina- Will) child-Elizabeth, dog- Kermit, child-Tommy

These are all the main characters for my Christmas special

It was December 10th and the dauntless compound was getting ready for Christmas, the chasm was decorated with mistletoe and holly. The training compound had three huge trees, all light up like it was an airport in the middle of the night. Back at the Eaton household, all of the parents were planning Christmas due to Santa's new arrangement of gift giving.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ONLY GETTING THEM ONE PRESENT THIS YEAR, THEY WERE ALL GOOD THIS YEAR EXCEPT FOR ME AND SPARTICUS!" Uriah yelled into the phone.

Spartacus, Zeke and Lynn's bull dog, barked and bit Uriah for the 5th time in the foot, by now he was used to it and went back to his conversation with Santa, who was laughing.

" Well Uriah, you see, that is your punishment for being naughty, you must provide for your children and Zeke and Lynn's furry children, and since everybody else seems to be up for the challenge, I am assigning you to get them their presents, work together, because I am only getting each child one." With that, Santa hung up the phone and Uriah was left with a dead line.

"We're dead." Uriah said calmly, as Spartacus chewed on his toe.

"Not exactly" Tris said, "we could turn this into a very fun team building activity.

"You've been spending way too much time hanging out with the preschool teacher," Four said pointing to Christina.

But Tris did have reason, due to the fact that she had a five year old, Bailey, a two year old, Annie, and a 2 month old baby, Natalie.

"You want to plan all of the activities and games for the monkeys, be my guest; it is way harder than being an initiate trainer." Christina retorted. Four just stared at her. For being a very close family friend, those two bickered a lot.

"That's enough, if you two keep fighting, we will send you out to shop by yourself while the rest of us have a party." Tris scolded

Knowing that he could not beat Tris' obduracy, Four shut up and apologized to Christina.

"Okay then, here is the plan" Tris said.

"First, we tell the kids that we are throwing them a sleepover, and that the parents who are going shopping are going to a business meeting in erudite. We'll have four parents stay home and the other four will shop, this is a team activity and even though you don't have kids Zeke and Lynn, you are still included in this, Uriah has taken your dogs for many walks and remember that time Honeymuffin dragged him through the dirt."

Will and Four burst into hysterics when they remembered seeing Uriah standing at his apartment door taking off his clothes because Marlene didn't want to track dirt into the house. Uriah didn't care because the 250 pound Rottweiler scared him more than public nudity.

" Okay okay, we will help." Zeke said, trying to contain his laughter, even Tris and Christina we're smiling.

Everybody left and when the kids were picked up from school they left Uriah to watch all of them while everybody else planned how they were going to shop for the kids, since there were so many, and there were only 7 days before Christmas.

" I wish Santa would have told us this on Thanksgiving, we could have gone black Friday shopping, I've heard that the chasm choices store down the street has really good deals." Zeke said.

Four remembered the time that Zeke and he went black Friday shopping to get Tris and Lynn puppies for Christmas. It was great until they figured out that they would have to hide the dogs for nearly a month. Itsy the Beagle did fine hiding at Christina's house, but Spartacus had other ideas at Marlene and Uriah's house. Disaster was the only way to describe it.

"Sure Zeke, let's just not get them any pets, that was a nightmare." Four sighed

"I agree with you 100%," Zeke replied.

"Okay everybody stop worrying about when we are getting them presents, we have to do it now and that's the end, now here is the plan that Tris and I thought of while you to were being umm, you two. " Christina said

"Since we already have the basic footprints, we just have to assign everybody positions and pick a date, thanks to Marlene; we have all of the lists from every single child. She highlighted the thing that Santa is getting, and it is up to us to get the rest. There are 15 things on each list so that means that we are all responsible for getting each kid 14 gifts."

"Wow, you're so good at math," Tobias teased.

"Oh you know what!"

"That's enough!" Tris yelled, you two are obviously not going to be on the same team, for the love of Christmas please. SHUT UP!"

No one responded so Tris continued,

" I am going to pick team leaders, so that we can have groups of 4,Tobias and Christina, you are the team leaders, rock paper scissors to see who goes first."

Inevitably, Christina won; somehow, she always wins rock paper scissors. Knowing who she was going to pick first, Four grunted in defeat.

"Tris" Christina blurted.

"Will," Four said, Christina knew he was going to pick him.

"Uriah"

"Marlene"

"Lynn"

"Darn, I'm stuck with Zeke."

Christina had a sparkle in her eye; they all knew Zeke couldn't shop to save his life.

"What is that supposed to mean, you're stuck with me? We all know I am the best shopper here, don't even start to compare, you're just jealous aren't you?" Zeke stammered.

Tris just giggled, that was the most inaccurate thing she heard since she was told that the attack serum was just a tracker. She was a smart thing at only 21, and nobody could lie to her, not her kids, Four, and certainly not Zeke.

"Okay sure Zeke, you're amazing at anything that has to do with purchasing things for other people. But are you good at babysitting? One team is staying to watch the kids while the other one goes. Four, Christina, that's up to you, you can do rock paper scissors if you'd like.

"Yes," Four yelled, he was going to win this one.

Everybody turned to stone as Four actually did win 2 out of three tournaments.

"Hahaha, yes! Our group is mission stay home! We will all be snuggled together drinking coffee while the kids watch elf, Zeke won't have to touch a shopping bag!" Four's happiness was showing a little too much.

Christina snorted, "You seriously think that they are just going to sit down and watch elf, you have 9 kids plus 2 dogs from the ages of 2 months to 5 years. Good luck, it's going to be a struggle to keep them from taking down the Christmas tree none the less the whole apartment. So it looks like we will be drinking peppermint mochas. Team Christina is going to take home the cake and eat the whole thing!"

" Oh my God, you did not just say that, okay you know what, here's a bet, if you can get every present successfully and by midnight tomorrow we will buy you Dauntless cake, if we can keep the animals under control for the night than you have to buy us cake. It's very expensive, so it makes the competition even fiercer."

"No problem, it's on, may the odds be ever in your favor." Tris said with a super serious face. Then the baby started crying. "Gotta go change a diaper, be right back."

Tris POV

This is going to be a piece of cake, team stupid is coming over here tomorrow at 6:00 to babysit the million children and animals while team Christina( we couldn't beat her stubbornness) goes shopping for the presents. Christmas Eve is in 5 days, so this was going to go well.

"Goodbye guys, see you tomorrow, make sure you remember 6 at the dot we need all the time that we can get for the shopping." Christina said as she led everybody out of the door. I grabbed the baby from Marlene and shut the door, finally we were alone.

"Well we have two hours before we get the kids from school so do you want to, you know," I asked, scared of the answer.

"Have a SpongeBob marathon?" Four questioned?

"YES! Let's go!" I replied.

For the next two hours we spent our time watching SpongeBob and passing the crying baby back and forth.

"You know, the idea of kids is a lot more fun than the actual thing," I said as I put the finally sleeping Natalie into her stroller. "Do you to walk with me to pick up the kids from school?"

"Sure, let's go, oh and by the way, team stupid is going to kick your butt."

I just gave him the look and raised my eyebrows as I locked the door.

"Shoot we should probably take Itsy on the walk, she's been itchy today."

Itsy whined as I put on her leash and led her out the door, life would be so much more peaceful if it was the four of us. But we had to include Annie and Bailey and like it or not, the family wouldn't be complete without them.

Page Break

"Dinner," I yelled as I put the remaining bowl of soup on the table. Just as I called it, all of the kids plus Four (eh he's practically a kid too) came rushing into the kitchen. I had already eaten while cooking because I had to feed the baby also. Tobias and I, we had the whole thing down. I would cook and eat and while everybody else was eating at the table, I would feed the baby. We took turns every other day so we both got our fair share of baby puke.

"I have something to tell you guys, "Four said, looking at the kids.

"What," Annie said as Four was about to answer.

"Well tomorrow, Mommy, Aunt Christina, Uncle Uri, and Lynn are going to a business meeting in Erudite so all of your friends, Lizzy, Tommy, the turtle twins, Spartacus, Spike and Honeymuffin are coming over and we are having a sleepover."

Annie looked like she was about to burst with excitement as squiggled in her seat.

"Really, we are gonna have a real sleepover, with pillow fights and movies and stuff?"

"Yes," Four said.

Annie smiled and kept eating; it was going to be an interesting challenge trying to keep her content all day tomorrow. Four was lucky that he was going to work because school had been cancelled due to snow; I wasn't going to tell Annie that until tomorrow, I don't think she would be able to contain her happiness. Tommy was still too little to completely understand what Four told him but he could tell by his sister's excitement that whatever was going to happen would be fun.

After three hours of getting every single child into bed including Itsy who sleeps in our room anyway, I turned on the TV and waited for Tobias, Master Chef was on tonight and we had been waiting all day.

"That was a good episode," I said as I kissed him goodnight.

"Yep, goodnight." He said as he turned over and went to bed.

Within three hours the baby was crying and Bailey wanted chocolate milk, this was how every night went.

Four was going to have fun tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Getting ready

Tris P.O.V.

Well today was the day. I was sitting with the kids watching them as they finished their lunch, in 5 and a half hours, I expected the house to be in pieces. I mean the only one with sanity was going to be Marlene, and she doesn't even have kids. The only knowledge Four has is very limited. He can barely change a diaper, and he hates bottle feeding anyway. As for the other children, Annie is easy to get to sleep, but Bailey takes at least two hours, and that is if it is very quiet, I cannot expect anything more than a house not burned down. That will be a step up from the house last year.

The alarm goes off at 6 AM and I stare at Four in amazement, Natalie has slept for 3 hours. At 3 AM she puked all over Four after I fed her. I am so done having kids. Four takes a shower and kisses me goodbye. I figure that I have about 15 minutes before the kids get up. I drift back to sleep.

"PUT HER DOWN, MOMMY'S GONNA KILL YOU," was the first thing I heard when I woke up today, so I put slippers on and walked into the living room to see poor Itsy on the top of the couch, whining nervously. I already knew that Bailey did it because he was running away with his teddy bear. Oh god, I thought.

"Bailey!" I yelled as I got Itsy off of the couch and she ran to Annie who picked her up, "How many times have I told you not to pick up the dog."

I ran into his room and there he was, crying on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mommy; don't let Santa put me on his bad list."

All of a sudden, an idea struck in my head, I could blackmail them until Christmas! This day was going to go easier than I thought.

Page break

4:35, Tobias was going to be home any minute, I can't wait for him to take the kids. Natalie was asleep in my lap; Annie was watching Sesame Street and Bailey was working on a puzzle. Whew. All of this worked because I kept saying that Santa was going to take away a present if they weren't good today. It was finally quiet. Then Tobias came in and ruined the whole thing. Bailey screamed, which scared Natalie and woke her up, I was about to kill Tobias.

"I just got Natalie to sleep and then you had to ruin it,"

Before he could even put down his briefcase, he had the wailing child in his arms.

"I'm taking a nap, take care of the kids for an hour and then you will have reinforcements while I am out," I kissed him and went to bed.

Page break

I awoke to a knock on the door, shit, it was 6:05. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put on a sports outfit, there was going to be a lot of dodging carts and running from old people driving. I did a crappy job putting on makeup but I didn't care, I just went with it.

I came out and everyone was there, Zeke was gawking and cooing at the baby, surprise surprise. Christina was telling Bailey how big he was getting but all Bailey could care about was the fact that Tommy was here and he brought his train set. Before Christina could say goodbye to her son, those two were off, and probably wouldn't come out of Bailey's room until we leave.

Finally Marlene and Uriah arrived and we were ready. I kissed Four goodbye and the four of us stopped at Starbucks to get coffee, we were going to need it.

"How do you think Four is doing at home," Lynn asked.

"That is a great question," I responded, "he is probably debating whether to ask Zeke to help him change a diaper or try it himself and fail."

"Zeke doesn't even know how to change a diaper." Lynn said, sipping her coffee.

"He's has to be better than Four, the only time he did it was when we were at the hospital and I was too tired to even pick up a diaper, plus the nurse helped him."

Christina laughed, " Oh Will is so good at diapers, he just can't put onesies on to save his life, he was afraid he was going to drop the baby, I made a deal that if he did diapers, I would handle potty training."

We spent about 20 minutes talking about our foolish partners before we left,

"Let's go kick some holiday butt," Christina said with a completely serious face.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get us t-shirts," Uriah smirked.

"Actually I did." Christina replied, holding up a bag from her car truck.

The shirts had all of our faces from a holiday picture from when I was 8 months pregnant with Annie. In the picture I was next to Uriah and Christina who were holding up a sign that said _welcome 2036!_ It should have said welcome Annie because I went into labor the next day. The picture was embarrassing not only because I looked as fat as an elephant and Four looked drunk it's the fact that he probably was and we were wearing the damn shirt in public.

"Don't you love them?" Christina asked,

Everybody sighed and pulled one out of the bag. There was no use arguing with Christina, she would pull you into a rock-paper-scissors game and beat you. I was starting to with that I would have never let her be team captain.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

We finally made it to Macy's; Christina made us sing Christmas carols the whole half an hour car ride. It was now the last noel in my head.

"Alright, we have to find the underwear," Uriah said, "Pikachu really needs a new pair, after all the training classes I don't think that there is any hope helping him."

"Oh my goodness, you did not just say that you are potty training your turtle. Can we please worry about the kids first?" I said, I apparently was not sounding very amused.

"I think that would be best." Uriah said, knowing that I was right.

We made it to the toy section and all I could say that it looked like complete chaos. One lady was crying because she could not find her glasses and another two were fighting about baseball cards. If there was a hell, I was in it.

"Okay, team Christina needs a plan, we will all survive." Christina said, with her team work voice.

"Here's the idea, so we will have two groups, Tris and I, Lynn and Uriah."

"Why does it always turn out that I am stuck with this diphthong?" Lynn asked.

"Don't mess with Christina; this is going to be the best Christmas ever. Okay like I said, Uriah and Lynn are shopping for the boys, Tommy, Bailey and Spartacus. Tris and I will shop for everybody else including Annie, Natalie, and the rest of the pets, here are the lists guys, good luck, and we'll meet you here at like 8:30 just to make sure that everybody is still alive. Okay disperse!" with that, everybody was scrambling to get the things on their lists.

I know that Christina gave Lynn and Uri the easy part only three lists. As I was looking over mine I heard the laser of a toy gun go off and looked up to see Uri pointing it at Lynn. Before I could blink I saw a security guard, no more like a security bear, tackle Uriah and take the toy.

Christina was about to turn around but I just grabbed her hand and pusher her into the toy aisles.

MEANWHILE AT HOME

Four POV

Okay, it was time to change a diaper. I really should have been paying more attention to Tris when she showed me how to do this a million times each time that we brought home a new baby.

I got the old one off and the new one on, now all I had to do was clip the new one right. Okay, one side was way too loose but it would just have to wait until Tris got home. I smiled as I knew I was champion. I got ready to throw the diaper into the trashcan. I threw the perfect diaper just as Zeke walked in the door. Splat. Too bad that wasn't just a #1 diaper. Zeke threw it into the trash and was about to throw a punch when Annie walked in.

"Uncle Zeke, how many times have I told you not to try changing a diaper, just ask Aunt Marlene to do it?" Annie retorted

"Ask me to do what?" Marlene said as she walked in.

When she saw the scene play out she just sat down and started to laugh, I joined in and so did Annie, Will came to check it out and in five seconds after I told him what I did he was rolled over laughing. Zeke grunted and turned on the shower, and then we heard him slip,

"UGHHH." Was the only noise we heard from him for quite a long time.

Page break

"Bailey if you can please get in your pajamas we can bake cookies after and get you chocolate milk." I asked as I unfolded Bailey's Christmas pajamas.

"No, I will only put them on if Mommy sings the pj song." Bailey responded. Seems like his eyes weren't the only thing he got from Tris.

"I'll sing with you, "I said, knowing that it was hopeless.

"Okay try," Bailey said as his eyes lit up.

"PJ's are my life,

I love pj's

Footsie pajamas

You make me very happy,

Can we change now?"

I sang this to the tune of I have no idea.

"Nope," Bailey said, "But since you tried I will change.

Thank god, I hope Annie is easier.

Finally Annie was changed and Marlene was feeding Natalie a bottle. All of the dogs were asleep under the tree. We tried to get them on the towels we laid out but it was no use. Poor Itsy was lying on top of Spartacus because he was on her bed.

"Okay guys, it's cookie baking time." I yelled, trying to sound as excited as possible.

Marlene came in with Natalie who was still drinking her bottle.

"I will sit and watch since I am kind of busy right now." She shifted her arms, and Natalie threw up all over the place. I guess I should have told her she doesn't like sudden movement. Too late.

"All of the kids came running in and got on the stools Christina got them. I guess the preschool teacher is useful for something.

The mixing went well other than Tommy spilling milk all over the place. The turtles and dogs cleaned it up. As usual Spartacus got the most. That dog was scary; you would not want to cross paths with him.

"Okay children, go play and I will get you when the cookies are done which judging by the box means approximately 25 minutes." I said as I put the cookies in the oven.

I took the baby from Marlene and decided that it was Zeke's turn to do something; he had been sitting on the couch watching the football game like a lazy ogre.

"Here, it's your turn, she needs to be burped and then you can just let her sleep on your shoulder, oh and I hope that you don't need to go to the bathroom because once you fall asleep the slightest move will wake her up and you'll have to start the whole cycle all over again."

Zeke grunted like ogre that he is and went back to the game, patting the baby's back.

Then the smoke detector went off. Oh shoot, I completely forgot about the cookies.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Annotation: MERRY CHRISTMAS or happy post-Chanukah!

I want to thank the people who reviewed, I didn't think I would get any. This chapter is one of my favorites and I hope you will enjoy it!

-Andrea

Back at home

FOUR POV

The smoke detector was very loud for a somehow quiet house, I told everybody to relax as I ran into the kitchen with the suit that I got as a gag gift before Annie was born for diaper changing. I grabbed the fire extinguisher in the cabinet and slowly opened the stove, I sprayed to my heart's delight until finally the smoke cleared. The cookies were disintegrated. The alarm was still going, I stood on the table and ripped it out of the ceiling, I would get to that later. I turned around and everybody was looking at me through the doorway.

"Are the cookies alright daddy?" Bailey asked. I knew that was coming.

"You're probably better off eating dirt, it is less black than the cookies, you see we forgot to spray the foil and it caught fire, I am very sorry, no cookies." I said, waiting for the tears to come.

Looks like it was going to be a full blown temper tantrum, he was on the floor screaming bloody murder. It was only so much time allotted before the neighbors called the police. Thinking fast I whispered to Marlene quickly what my plan was, and I bolted out the door, no shoes or nothing, I just ran, Lord Jesus I ran all the way to the food store. I ran into the pre-made cookie aisle and picked the closest I could find to the cookies I had baked earlier. Since the food store is like 3 minutes by car from our house I ran back in under 15 minutes, that was a new record. As you would guess, I've had to flat our run before because when Annie was born we completely forgot about diapers and the car was in the shop because on the way to the hospital I totaled the back of the car and Tris got a luxurious ride in the back of the police car to the hospital, but there was no car for me. This time I was out of gas and wasn't making two stops. I didn't have time for that.

I burst into the door to find Bailey in the same spot I left him.

"Look, I made it to the cookie hospital just in time and they were able to save your cookies, now you can eat them!" I said, trying to sound as happy as can be when really, I was about to have a heart attack.

Luckily, Bailey seemed to buy it and he sat at the table and wiped his tears while I gave him cookies. Marlene congratulated me for the clean break through and I went to sit on the couch and catch up on the game with Zeke.

Tris POV

We had been shopping for 3 and a half hours. My eyes were burning from looking at price tags. Even Christina was getting tired. I hadn't seen Uriah since Lynn pried the body guard off of him. Finally it was time to go to the check-out aisle. After a half an hour of standing in line we finally got to the checkout desk, the lady running it was about to say something, probably about how there was a gift limit, but she sighed and told us to put our stuff on the conveyor belt. I had a 50% coupon that should help bring down the price a little. I gave it to the clerk and she just shook her head and gave it back to me. Christina tried to tell me to pack my patience, but it flew out of the suitcase hours ago.

"Excuse me, but I am pretty sure that the coupon is still valid." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Um, I don't think that it is valid. It expires at midnight."

"I believe that it is only 9:30," I checked my watch and was spot on.

"Well, if you're going to be rude, you are not going to get the coupon at all," the lady said, and she threw it in the trash.

That's it, all of my patience was gone, in fact, I was in debt with patience. I threw my self over the counter, and took the lady down, but as much as I wish I could have kept going, Christina pulled me off of her and tied my arms and legs with a belt. This is not how I imagined my shopping life would be. The lady was so scared she gave us a 75% coupon, I had never felt more victorious in my life.

Christina untied me and we left, we were off to find Uriah, we saw Lynn first, who was freaking out for no apparent reason. I decided to let Christina do the talking while I looked for my patience which seemed to be so far gone, it would be a surprise if I ever got it back.

"We looked everywhere for the transformer that Bailey wants, but I can't find it anywhere."

"I found it!" Uriah screamed, and came running out of one of the hidden aisles.

"NO,NO,NO" WE NEED THE YELLOW ONE NOT THE RED YOU imprudent elf!" Lynn screamed.

Seems like I wasn't the only one who had lost serenity.

"Wait, I have an idea." I said "What if we spray-painted the red one yellow?"

"Actually, that's a genius idea, Will has some, before we pick up the kids at your house, we can definitely spray paint it. Tris, you're a mastermind." Christina said.

We waited in the car while Uriah and Lynn checked out, this time I was driving so I controlled the radio. No, el there will be no, el on the car ride home. If I hadn't been hearing Christmas music since July, maybe I wouldn't mind so much. Don't mistake me for the Grinch but my kids come home from school singing "Oh come all ye Faithful" every day since November 12th. I can't take it anymore. The car ride here was the tipping point.

We stopped at burger king on the way home because I had an extreme craving of the salty fries, I was sick this morning probably because I ate the waffles Four made and I skipped lunch because I still didn't feel too well. But now I wanted food.

We made our way home and had to go to Will's garage. Thank god it wasn't locked.

"Okay, let me get some spray paint," It should be somewhere in here, ah, there it is." Christina said, she kind of went Christmas happy and bought Will a bunch of things. I did get some nice things for Four like a new watch and a TV. I had one big surprise for him that would change Christmas, hopefully for the better.

"No, no, no" Bailey wants a yellow transformer, it can't be striped, spray the whole thing." Looks like Christina was starting to understand why no one wanted to go Christmas shopping.

"Okay, shoot me, I'll spray the whole thing." Lynn said, oblivious to the fact of how tempered Christina was right now.

"You know what, I'm going to go into your house and I'm going to get you some eggnog okay Christina?" Uriah asked.

"I think that would be best." Christina said, and sat on the hood of Will's corvette.

I decided that we would hide all of the presents at Uriah and Marlene's house, since only the turtles were there, and I doubt they would do much damage. We spent 45 minutes getting the presents, Uriah couldn't do any heavy lifting because he threw out his back on the treadmill yesterday and I was pretty much carrying everything. Good thing I'm young, with the people I hang out with, you'd think they're 40 with all of the problems. (No offense to 40 year olds you probably have less problems than these guys.) Santa called and said he would get the presents under the tree at everybody's houses in we would just get them in a pile and in one general location. I checked my watch, it was 11:45, this meant that we were getting dauntless cake!

I unlocked the door to find a not-so-surprisingly loud house for this time at night. I walked into the living room and there was Natalie wailing on Zeke's shoulder, Zeke looked at me with pleading eyes so I grabbed the baby and turned around to see what was going on in the kitchen. As soon as I had Natalie Zeke sprung out of the chair and right to the bathroom and I heard the loudest sigh of relief. There were 4 adults, not one right?

As I walked in the kitchen Bailey was running around with a cookie, and screaming "I am cookie monster" and spilling crumbs everywhere. Four was in the corner putting an ice pack on Annie's forehead.

"What in the name of, of...?" I was cut off as Annie ran and hugged me.

"She hit her head on the counter and has been crying for a half an hour." Four said, he looked more tired than team Christina put together. But of course he had the energy to make fun of me.

"Nice shirt, I looked better than you in that picture when I had braces in 5th grade." He smirked.

"Don't get me started, would you like to carry an extra 40 lbs. in your stomach and then push it out?" I replied, he was starting to unpack my patience right after I had gained it all back.

"Do you see this creature," I said, picking up Natalie, Annie was 10 pounds, if anyone looks good right before they deliver this, then they must have magical powers."

Four nodded, apologized and took the baby to put her to bed. That meant I had to control the other ones and get them to bed.

"Okay, everybody, it's time to leave, if your animals are asleep, leave them here. Pick up is 10:30 AM tomorrow, Christina where is Tommy?"

"I have no idea." She said, she was sitting on the couch downing the freaking eggnog.

I looked everywhere and found him asleep in the laundry basket.

I picked him up and gave him to Will who was watching TV in the garage.

"There is a very good chance that your wife is a little tipsy, so just be careful, Kermit is asleep so just get him tomorrow." I informed Will. I shoved Christina out the door and took a breath, time for the next family, the turtles were in the cage so they were easily sent out with their loving parents and I told Lynn to pick up her dogs tomorrow. Uriah was helping Christina down the hallway. Now for my kids.

"Annie, please sit on the couch and I will be there in a minute." I asked

Since she was the only good child, she listened and sat on the couch.

Bailey seemed to have had a sugar crash and he was asleep on the floor. I carried him into his room, somehow, Four had managed to get him in his pajamas, I don't know how and I plan to leave it like that. Once he was in bed I went to the living room and got Annie a Band-Aid for the small cut on her forehead.

"Okay, now just tell me what happened tonight, you were the most trustworthy person here." I told Annie. She gave me the whole thing, begging to end. I loved the diaper story; wish I could have been there to see that. She told me how she and Marlene cleaned everything up because boys are slobs, and everything she told me sounded right. I would probably call Marlene tomorrow and get the adult version of the story.

I tucked Annie into bed, and then went to my own. The baby was asleep in the basinet right next to our bed. Four was watching the news, I jumped into bed and we kissed for a while.

"I'm glad I'm not a stay-at-home-dad, I couldn't be with kids all day long." Four said.

"Me too, I can't wait to go back to work, this baby thing is getting boring." I replied. I am an interior designer and it is a lot more fun than laundry and cleaning dishes. Four is a lawyer and I am safe to say even though it can be stressful, it can't be as bad as being around these hooligans all day.

I turned off the TV and kissed Four again, it sounds cheesy, but I missed him today. Tomorrow was Saturday and Christmas Eve. We would have plenty of time tomorrow.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the 2nd to last chapter should be up either Friday or Saturday!**


End file.
